


Love of Music (Dalton Rapattoni)

by Sammie2244



Category: Dalton Rapattoni - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie2244/pseuds/Sammie2244
Summary: What if IM5 was never IM5 in the first place?  What if there was a sixth member...a girl member?  Meet Aria Evans. She has been with the group since the beginning.  But there was something about Aria that no one except those close to her knew.  She has been suffering from depression for a while.  She was getting better when she was in IM6, but then something happened that sent her downhill.  Dalton left.  When Will leaves a few months later, that is the final straw.  She can't take it anymore.  She leaves IM6 two months later.  The first person she calls after leaving is her best friend – Dalton.Follow her adventures through tours, tragedies, triumphs, and the thing that brought them all together – their love of music.---------------NOTE:  Re-written from the old version.  I reread it and decided I wasn’t happy with it, so I decided to do a major edit and rewrite a few things.  The premise is the same and I am still going to do it in POVs, but a few plot points and events will change.   Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**NO ONE’S POV**  
  
Everyone has a breaking point and Aria had finally reached hers.  Mid rehearsal, she collapsed in a fit of tears.  
“Aria!”  All the boys cried in unison, immediately rushing over to her.  Cole knelt down next to her and was horrified to see that she was having a panic attack.  He had seen someone have one before and been taught what to do if one happened, so his instincts immediately kicked in.  Cole was rubbing her back and encouraged her to copy his breathing to try and calm her down.  
“You’re alright Aria, everything will be fine.  Just breathe with me.”  Cole encouraged her. While Cole was attempting to calm Aria down, Dana took it upon himself to get her some water for when she calmed down again.  He wasn’t concentrating on anything other than his task.   After about 5 minutes, Aria had finally calmed down.  Dana handed her the water and she took a small sip.    
"I can't do this anymore."  Aria said softly.  All the boys looked taken aback.  
"What do you mean?"  Dana asked, voicing everyone's unsaid question.  
"I've been unhappy for quite a while now, and I just, I can't do it guys.  My mental state is deteriorating massively, and I can't do it anymore."   Aria revealed.  
“How long has this been going on?”  Cole asked.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  Dana asked as a follow up question.  
“I didn’t want to burden you guys.”  Aria replied, not looking up at the others.  
“Burden us?”  Dana asked in shock.  “Never.”  
“Did anyone else know?”  Gabe asked.  
“My Mum, my Dad, Dalton, and Will.”  Aria replied.  All the boys knew that she was especially close with Dalton and Will.  They could also tell that both Aria and Dalton liked each other as more than friends, but both were too afraid to admit it.  
“Why didn’t you tell the rest of us?  Why only Dalton and Will?”  Cole asked.  
“They figured it out.”  Aria said simply.  The boys nodded at this.  Aria took a deep breath.  It was now or never.    
“I need to leave IM6.  I can’t stay.  I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I know I’ll just get worse, and I’ll bring you all down with me.  Plus, putting on an act for the fans will only make me feel worse.”  She revealed.  She was faced with three completely shocked faces.  After a few moments of complete silence, Dana spoke up.  
“If you need to leave, we completely understand.”  Dana said.  “We’ll miss you though.”  
“I have to get it past the partners first.”  Aria mused.  
“They’ll understand.”  Gabe said.  
“I am thankful that you all do as well.”  Aria replied, looking around at the boys.  She then turned to Cole.  “Thanks for helping me with my attack.”  She thanked him.  He smiled.  
“Anytime.”  He replied. Once rehearsal was over, Aria said goodbye to everyone, giving them all tight hugs before she left the studio.  She then wove her way through the many corridors and entered the elevator to go down to the Ground Floor.  She walked out of the elevator and into the lobby before opening the front doors and walking out of the building for what she hoped was one of the last times, whipping out her phone in the process.  She scrolled through her phone until she found one of the partners’ numbers.  She needed to tell him about this.  She wasn't budging on her decision and she hoped they would understand.  She clicked his name and put the phone to her ear, listening as her phone rang.  Three rings later the voice of Perez Hilton echoed through the phone.  
"Aria! How are you?"  He asked happily.  
"Not too great to be honest.  Listen, I need to talk to you about something.  Is it possible to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow?"  Aria asked.  
"Of course. Is something wrong?"  He asked.  Even though she couldn’t see him, she could tell he was frowning.  He was confused and worried at the same time.  Even though Aria was an employee, she was still valued and he was quite fond of her.  
"Yes.  Something is wrong.  I'll explain in full tomorrow.  Is that ok?"  Aria asked.  
"Of course. How does 10am tomorrow sound?"  He asked.  
"Sounds great. I'll see you then."  Aria replied, a slight smile on her face.  
"Ok."  He told her.  
“Thank you.”  Aria replied, before smiling and heading home.  
  
* _The Next Morning - Meeting_ *  
  
Aria entered the Board room to find all three of her bosses sitting there waiting for her.  Perez Hilton, Simon Fuller, and Jamie King.  
"So, Aria, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  Perez asked, curious as to why she had brought them all together.  
"I wish to leave IM6.”  She revealed.  “I am so sorry to say this, but I have thought long and hard about it, and I just can't handle it.  I haven't told many people this, only my parents, Will, Dalton, and the other current members of IM6 know, but I have been battling depression since I was 13.  Being with IM6 did make me happy, but I just can't do it anymore.  Lately, my mental state has been deteriorating rapidly from the constant stress I am under, along with hate from the fans."  Aria explained. “You might have heard already, but I had a breakdown and a stress induced panic attack mid rehearsal yesterday.  The boys, especially Cole, helped me through it, but I thought you should know.”  She added.  They all looked shocked at these revelations.  Why had she hidden this from them?  Was she going to be alright?  
“Would you give us a few minutes?”  Simon asked.  
“Of course.”  Aria replied respectfully.  She got up and exited the Board room, leaving them to discuss the situation.  A few minutes passed and she was called back inside.  She sat down at the table and waited to hear their decision.  
“We have come to a decision.”  Jamie said.  
“We would first like to say that your singing and songwriting skills brought something special to IM6 and we will be extremely sad to see you leave.”  Perez complimented her.  “But we will not stop you from leaving if you feel it is the best choice for you."  He explained.  Aria smiled.  
“Thank you all.  It has truly been a privilege working with you, and I will miss you all, but I just don't feel as if I can continue effectively in IM6 and I don't want to bring the group all down.”  She replied.    
"That is understandable, and very mature of you.”  Simon complimented her.   “One last thing I need you to do. Would you be willing to make a public announcement on Twitter to explain everything and why you are leaving?"  He requested.  
“Of course.”  Aria agreed.  
“We wish you the best and we know you will go far.”  Perez said to Aria  
“Thank you.”  She said with a smile, before heading out for what she hoped would be the last time. Aria walked out from the building feeling relieved and glad that her ex-boss was supportive of her decision.  She was thankful for her experiences with IM6, despite the amount of drama this past year held.  Everyone had been very good to her.  She had created quite a few strong connections and relationships with people in high places in the industry.  But at this point, there was only person she wanted to talk to right now.    
Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO ONE’S POV**

There was only one person Aria wanted to talk to right now, and that was her best friend.  Dalton Rapattoni.  He had been trying to convince her to leave IM6 for the past few weeks as he knew what it had been doing to her.  He and Will knew about her mental state, and they both knew it was only a matter of time.  She scrolled through her contacts clicking on Dalton's number when she saw it.  She stopped and sat down on a bench outside as she listened to her phone ring.  It rung twice before Dalton picked up.  
"Hello Angel!  How are you this fine day?"  Dalton greeted her happily.  
"Hey Rockstar.  I have news."  Aria replied, an excited tone of voice.  
"Ooo!  What is it??"  Dalton replied excitedly.  Aria wondered what happened to make him so hyper. "I've left IM6."  Aria revealed.  There was a short pause.  
"Wait, really?  You talked to the partners and they _let_ you leave?"  He asked, very surprised.  He knew that Aria was a treasure when it came to IM6.    
"Yeah. I told them about my mental state and the fact that I didn't think I could continue in IM6, and they understood.  They even wished me luck for the future."  Aria explained.  
"That's amazing Angel. How do you feel?"  Dalton asked.  
"Relieved yet scared.  I don't know what to do from here but I think this will be a good change."  She replied honestly.  
"Congratulations Aria, this is wonderful news.  I know it is scary, but I believe that you can do anything you put your mind to.  Plus, you’re way too talented for anyone to turn you down."  He replied.  She could almost see the cheeky grin on his face.  “Although if you don’t mind me asking, why now?”  
“I reached a breaking point.  I had a stress-induced panic attack yesterday mid rehearsal in front of Cole, Dana, and Gabe.  Cole helped me through it, and the four of us talked about it afterwards, but that’s when I knew I couldn’t stay any longer.”  Aria revealed.  
“I’m sorry Angel.”  Dalton said, his voice soft.  
“It’s ok.  It’s not your fault.”  Aria replied, reassuring him.  "Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure. Fire away."  Dalton replied.  
"Can I come and stay with you for a couple of days?  I really want to get away from LA and stuff for a while."  She asked.  
"Absolutely!  That would be awesome."  Dalton offered.  He did honestly want her to visit him.  
“Really?  Are you sure?”  She asked.  
"Absolutely.”  He replied.  
"If you're sure."  She confirmed.  
"Aria. I wouldn't even bother arguing because I will drag you to Texas by your ears if I have to."  Dalton stated.  Aria laughed.  
"Alright, if you insist."  She replied.  
"I do."  He countered.  
"When can I come and visit you though?"  She asked.  
"I don’t mind.  Whenever you feel is best for you."  Dalton offered.  
"Sounds great.  I'll talk to my parents ok?"  Aria replied.  
"Alright.  Can't wait to see my Angel!"  Dalton said excitedly.  
"You too!"  Aria replied, a grin on her face. After Aria hung up, she began walking to the bus stop that would take her home.  She needed to talk to her parents about Dalton's offer, which she was _dying_ to take up.  
  
* _Later – in LA_ *  
  
**ARIA'S POV**  
  
As I entered my street, I saw about five fire engines, three police cars, and police tape surrounding a house around halfway down the street.  Hold on, _my_ house is halfway down the street, oh God please no.  I broke into a run, hoping to God that I was wrong.  However, as I got closer, I was proven right.  I looked at my old house.  My once childhood home now reduced to a pile of ash and burned out wood.  I looked around frantically to see if I could see my family anywhere, when a fireman came up to me.  
"Excuse me Miss, but you can't be here." He said in a calm voice, trying to keep me away.  
"But I live here!  Can you at least tell me what happened?  Was anyone hurt?"  I asked desperately.  He looked at me sadly but didn't say a word.  He just took my hand and led me over to some police officers - a man and a woman.  
"Officers?  This girl says she lives here.  I thought she should talk to you."  The fireman said.  
"Thank you."  The woman said to him.  He nodded and walked away.  She and the male officer turned to me.  
"What's your name?"  The man asked.  
"Aria Evans, Sir."  I replied softly.  
"Well, Aria, you told the fireman that you live here. Is that correct?"  The man confirmed.  
"Yes, that is correct.  I went out for a meeting around 9:15 this morning, and got back a few minutes ago to find this. Can you please at least tell me if my family was hurt?"  I begged, a pleading look both in my eyes and on my face.  They looked at me sympathetically.  
"We found two sets of human remains, no survivors.  We are attempting to understand what happened, but we have found out from neighbours that there was some sort of explosion and then the fire started."  The woman said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I broke down in tears and collapsed to my knees.  Losing my parents was too much.  I then felt a pair of arms around me.  
"It's going to be alright, Sweetheart."  I heard the female police officer say in a comforting way.  "Do you have any other family you could stay with?"  She asked.  
"N-No.  My parents were only children.”  I explained.  
“What about grandparents?”  The woman asked.  I shook my head.    
“I do have two best friends.  One lives a few streets away, and the other lives in Dallas, Texas."  I explained.  They looked at each other.  
"How about we take you to stay with your best friend who lives a few streets away for the moment?  Ok?  What's their name?"  The woman asked.  
"His name is Will.  Will Behlendorf."  I replied, trying to keep my voice even, but tear tracks stained my face.  
"Let's take you to him until we figure out what to do next ok?"  The woman suggested.  I nodded.  We walked over to one of the police cars and got in.  I then gave her directions to Will's house as we were driving.  Soon enough, we had pulled up in Will's driveway, were out of the car and were walking up to his front door.  The woman rung the doorbell and we waited.  My heart was beating fast as I heard footsteps getting louder and then the door unlocking.  It finally swung open and we were faced with a very surprised Alex Behlendorf.  
"Aria?  What's going on?"  He asked.  
"Hello, my name is Officer Jane Highland.  I need to speak to Mr. Will Behlendorf."  The woman-Jane said.  Oh, so that was her name.  
"Yeah, he's up in his room.  Come on in."  He said, stepping aside to let us both in.  He then led us both to Will's room, knocking on Will's door once he got there.  There was a groan from inside.  
"What is it Alex?"  Will asked impatiently through the door.  
"Will, there's someone here to see you, and it's really important."  Alex called through the door.  I heard a sigh and a squeak, which indicated that Will got up to open his door. A few footsteps later, the door finally swung open to reveal Will dressed in a tank top and shorts, along with hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed yet.  Clearly he wasn't expecting guests.  As soon as he saw the sad look on my face and the police officer standing next to me, his face morphed into shock and he did a double take.  
"What's going on?"  He asked in disbelief.  
"Well, Mr. Behlendorf, I was wondering if Miss Evans could stay with you and your family for a while?"  Officer Highland asked.  
"Yeah, I'll have to talk to my parents, but that shouldn't be a problem."  Will replied.  Relief washed through me.  At least I wouldn’t be homeless.  "If you don't mind me asking though, why?"  He asked.  
"My house burned down, my family are dead, and I have nowhere to go."  I explained, my voice soft.  His eyes went wide as dinner plates, and he didn't waste a second in embracing me in a hug.  
"It's gonna be ok Songbird.  I will make my parents let you stay if I have to." He said, stroking my hair.  
"Thank you Will."  I whispered.  
"Thank you Mr. Behlendorf.  I will check back in a few days ok?"  Officer Highland said.  Will nodded.  
"Of course.  I'll take good care of her.  Thank you Officer."  Will said, before Alex went to show her out.  "It's ok Ari.  I'm not gonna let you get hurt or be homeless."  Will said.  "Do you have anything with you?"  He asked.  
"Only the stuff I took with me this morning and the clothes on my back. Luckily, I had my song and lyric book, the contents of my laptop on my portable hard-drive, and my phone on me so I haven't lost completely everything.  I did lose all my clothes, shoes, photos, some of my sheet music, and jewellery though.  The most important thing I lost though, was my family."  I replied sadly, trying not to burst into tears again.  
"Ok, come on, you can stay in the guest room."  Will said, leading me to said place.


	3. Chapter 3

**WILL'S POV**  
  
I can't believe what I just heard.  One minute I am writing songs in my room, and the next I find out Aria's family died in a house fire!  I feel so bad for Aria. She doesn't deserve all this.  
"So where were you this morning that made you miss the fire?"  I asked.  
"I'll start from the beginning.  I left home about 9:15 this morning to go to a meeting with my ex-boss at 10.  Long story short, I have left IM6.  I couldn't deal with it anymore.  I will tell the fans on twitter tonight, but that's beside the point.  After that, I called Dalton and told him because he has been trying to get me to leave for weeks, as he knew what it was doing to me.  I asked if I could come and stay with him for a few days to get away and he said yes.  I then went home to tell my parents and...I found my house in a pile of ash and blackened, burned out wood, surrounded by firefighters and police officers.  I talked to the woman who brought me here along with a male colleague of hers, and she told me that there were no survivors and they found three sets of human remains.  She asked if I had any family in the area and I said none except you, so here I am hoping your parents will let me stay."  Aria explained.  I embraced her in a tight hug once again.  
"I'm sorry Songbird.  Why don't you have a rest for a while?  I'll be here if you need anything ok?"  I asked, more of a statement than a question.  She simply nodded and lay down on my bed whilst I walked back to my desk to get my phone and call my Dad to tell him what was going on.  
  
* _At Dinner_ *  
  
 **ARIA’S POV**  
  
We, Will’s family and myself, were sitting around the dinner a nice meal that Will’s mother had cooked. “Thank you for this.”  I said to them.  Everyone looked at me.  
“It’s perfectly fine my dear.  You are welcome here as long as you wish to stay.”  Will’s Mother said kindly.  
“Thank you.”  I replied, a smile on my face.  “There is one thing that I should let you know about though.”  I added.  
“What might that be?”  Will’s Dad asked.  
“Dalton has asked me to come and stay with him in Texas for a week or so.  I accepted before I found out about my house and family.  I don’t want to back out and disappoint him, so is it alright if I go?”  I asked.  
“Of course sweetheart!  We know Dalton will take very good care of you.”  Will’s Mum replied, a smile on her face.  
“Would it be possible for me to ask if Will could come as well?”  I requested.  
“I think that would be a great idea.”  Will’s Dad said.  
“Will?”  I asked, turning to him.  He had a smile on his face.  
“Sure!”  He replied happily, a big smile on his face at the thought of seeing one of his best friends again.  
  
* _After Dinner – In Will’s Room_ *  
  
“Will?  Can I use your computer?  I need to announce my leaving of IM6.”  I said slightly sadly.    
“Sure.”  He replied, passing me his laptop.  I went to Twitter and logged in, starting a new ‘twitlonger’, took a deep breath in and out, and began typing.  This is gonna be hard.  
  
@AriaEvans: (twitlonger) _Hi everyone, I have a some of sad news for you all.  After much deliberation I have decided to leave IM6.  I am so sorry to all of the fans for this decision, and believe me, it was not an easy one for me to make.  But I have several personal issues I am dealing with and the stress and hate that were coming at me made it worse.   One of these issues is that I have been suffering from depression for quite a while, and it has been getting progressively worse over the past year or so, so I need to take some time out to deal with that.  I hope you understand. Another reason I have decided to leave is the fact that, like Will, I write a lot of music outside of IM6 that I do not get to utilize and use. It is very different from the music I perform and sing for IM6, and I would like to go in a different direction with my music. I won’t go into all the other reasons, but I hope you understand that I am doing what is best for both myself and the remaining members of IM6.   Even though I am leaving, I wish IM6 the best, and hope that they become as successful as I know they can be. Once again, I am sorry to the fans for this, but I felt as if this is what is best for me. One comfort is that you will not be seeing the last of me :)  
Lots of Love, Aria Evans x _  
  
Once I was finished, I posted it and then I logged out, handing Will back his laptop.  
“I’m going to call Dalton.”  I said out of the blue.  Will looked at me and smiled.  
“Can we do a group chat?  It’s been ages since I talked to Dalton.”  He asked.  I smiled.  
“Sure.”  I replied.  Will picked up his phone (which was on the table next to him) and dialed Dalton’s number, turning on speakerphone.  A few rings later, Dalton answered.  
“HEEEEY!!”  I heard Dalton’s voice echo through the phone.  
“Hey Dalton.”  Will said.  “Aria is here too.”  He added.  
“Hey Rockstar!”  I yelled.  
“Hi Angel!”  He exclaimed.    
“Oh, did you talk to your parents about coming to Texas?”  He asked eagerly.  Will and I went silent.   
“Guys?”  I heard Dalton ask.  I could tell he had a frown on his face.  
“I don’t have parents anymore Dalton.  I’m staying with Will and his family.”  I said softly.  Will put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way.  
“What?”  Dalton breathed.  “When did this happen?  What happened?”  He asked, his voice a little louder.  
“After I talked to you this morning, I headed home to talk to my parents about your offer.  When I got there, I found my house had burned down and my parents were dead.”  I said sadly.  Will pulled me into a hug as tears began to trickle down my face.  
“Oh my God!  Aria, I’m so sorry.  I completely understand if you don’t want to come to Texas.”  Dalton replied.  
“Who said I wasn’t coming to visit you?”  I asked slyly.    
“Wait?  What?!  You’re coming?”  He asked, surprised. “Yeah, I asked Will’s parents and they said yes.  But I was wondering if it was possible for Will to come as well?”  I asked.  
“Absolutely!  I can’t wait to see you both.”  He replied, the happiness in his voice made my heart melt.  
“We can’t wait to see you too.  I’m counting down the days ‘til I see you again.  It’s been way too long.”  
  
* _After Conversation_ *  
  
 **DALTON'S POV**  
  
I got off the phone with Aria and Will and had mixed emotions. On one hand, I was happy that they were both coming, but the overriding emotion was grief and sadness for Aria.  She went from having one of the best days in her life to the worst.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost my entire family.  I'm glad she thought to go to Will.  The three of us have been really close ever since we met.  
"Dalton? What's wrong?"  I heard the voice of my younger sister, Sophie, ask. It was only then that I realized I was crying.  I never cry!  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  I replied, looking away and wiping my eyes.  She walked over and sat next down next to me.  
"Don't gimme that bullshit.  I've know you're not one to cry unless you are really, really upset.  You'll normally lock yourself in your room or the music room and let your emotions out through music if your upset, but you hardly ever cry."  She said.  "Now what is it?"  She asked.  I took a shaky breath in and out.  
"It's Aria."  I replied softly.  She frowned.  
"What about her?"  She asked.  
"Her parents died in a fire this morning.  She has no living relatives except her maternal grandparent who live in England, so she is staying with Will."  I replied sadly, looking down.  I heard her gasp.  
"She'll be ok.  I may not know her very well, but I can tell that she is strong and she will get through this.  She needs your help though.  I know how close you two are so you’ll need to help her as well.  
“She and will are coming here to stay for a few days to get her mind off everything and do we can see each other again.”  I added, letting her know.  
“Have you told Mum about this?”  Sophie asked.  
“Yes.  She knows and she immediately said yes.”  I replied.    
  
 **SOPHIE'S POV**  
  
I never have I seen Dalton this upset.  I feel sorry for Aria.  She is such a wonderful person and to lose her family like this is horrible.  I promise that we will make this visit the best one ever so she can do something fun and something she loves after all her pain and heartbreak.  Even on the first time I met her, I could tell how close she and Dalton are.  
"Please don't tell anyone about this."  Dalton requested.  
"About you crying?"  I asked.  He bit his lip and nodded.    
“Don’t worry big brother, I won’t tell anyone.  I promise.”  I replied kindly.  He smiled down at me.  
“Thank you Sophie, it means a lot.”


	4. Chapter 4

* _Two and a half weeks later (A week after Aria’s parents’ funerals)_ *  
  
 **ARIA'S POV**  
  
Will and I were finally at Dallas airport getting our bags from baggage claim when everything started kicking in.  
"We're really here right?"  I asked Will eagerly.  He laughed.  
"Yes, we really are here, and Dalton is just on the other side of those doors."  He replied, a smiled on his face.  I clapped my hands in an excited motion.  Will laughed.  
"We'll be out in a bit.  Calm down."  He said, trying to calm me down.  I took a deep breath in and out to calm down, earning yet another chuckle from Will.  
  
 **DALTON'S POV**  
  
I was so excited about seeing Aria and Will.  I miss them so much.  I thank whatever higher power there is that Aria is alright, and that she didn't get killed in that horrible fire.  I heard giggles from behind me.  I turned around the see my sisters smirking.  
"What?"  I asked defensively.  
"You're fidgeting."  Sophie observed, indicating to my hands.  I looked down to see that I was indeed playing with my hands.  "You only fidget when you are nervous or excited."  She added.  Their smirks widened.  I felt my pocket vibrate and I knew it was a text from Aria.

**FROM: Angel  
Will and I are now at baggage claim.  Hopefully the bags will come quickly :) Can't wait to see you :) A huge smile formed on my face as I read the message. **

**TO: Angel  
Awesome! I'm outside waiting with my sisters.  Can't wait to see you too! :) **

"Did she just text you?"  I heard Becca ask.  I smiled slightly.  
"Maybe."  I mumbled.  
"You are totally hooked."  Sophie stated.  
"Am not!"  I retorted.  
"You just smiled like a kid on Christmas because you got a text from her.  You talk about her all the time, and you two talk every week, if not every day!  Personally, I find it absolutely adorable, but if that isn't evidence, I don't know what is."  She replied. I frowned, trying to think of a comeback to what she had said, or anything I didn't do in her statement.  That's when I realised...I couldn't.    
  
* _10 minutes later_ *  
  
 **WILL'S POV**  
  
As soon as Aria saw Dalton, she dropped what little bags she had and sprinted straight into his open arms.  I smiled at this.  Aria had always been like a sister to me and I would protect her like one.  We were even closer now that she was living with my family and I.  Dalton’s sisters, who obviously came with him, came over to me to say hello.    
"Hi Will."  Rebecca said smiling.  I smiled back.  
"Hey you two.  Nice to see you again!  How has Dalton been after the stuff that happened with Aria and her family?”  I asked.  
“To be honest, not that great.  He’s been worrying about her.  A lot.”  Sophie replied.  
“I imagined he would.”  I replied.  We all turned around to look at Aria and Dalton.  She was hugging him as if her life depended on it.  Her head was buried in the crook of his neck, his arms around her like a protective blanket, one of his hands stroking her hair in a comforting way.  I smiled warmly at the sight, as did Sophie and Rebecca.  
  
 **ARIA'S POV**  
  
Here in Dalton's arms was exactly where I needed to be right now. My head buried in the crook of his neck, his arms around me like a protective blanket, one of his hands stroking my hair in a comforting way. "It's ok Angel. You're here now. We're gonna have a wonderful time and everyone is so excited to see you again.  You know you're welcome here anytime, and it's great that you have someone like Will to live with in LA.  I know things may seem horrible now with the death of your family, but wouldn't they want you to be happy?"  He asked. I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.  
"I guess so." I said softly.  
"I know so." Dalton replied, a comforting smile on his face, before pulling me into another comforting hug.  
  
 **SOPHIE'S POV**  
  
I smiled at the sight in front of me.  Out of all the girls he's dated, I have never seen him act like this around someone.  The chemistry between him and Aria is undeniable, and, even if they don't know it yet, I believe they are meant for each other.    
"We need to get them together."  I muttered to Becca and Will.  Both of them nodded at my suggestion. "We do."  Will said.    
"Dalton and Aria have had a connection ever since they met and it had only grown stronger over the time that they have known each other.  When Dalton left, Aria told me that it left a huge hole in her chest, and she never really got over him leaving."  Will told us.  
"I've known Dalton all my life and I have never seen him like this about a girl before.  Not even when he was dating Madison."  I added.  "Becca can back me up when I say that he is constantly talking about and to her in his spare time, which neither of us mind because we all find it adorable.  Don't tell him I told you this, but I actually found him crying the day he found out about the house fire that killed Aria's parents."  I revealed.  All eyes went wide.  We all knew that Dalton was not one to cry.  He more let his emotions out through music, so the fact that he was so upset that it reduced him to tears surprised everyone.    
  
 **DALTON’S POV**  
  
Having Aria in my arms felt perfect.  I honestly never wanted to let her go.  I have never felt like this with any other girl before.  Even Madison never made me feel like this.  Even though my time in IM6 had its ups and downs, something I will forever be grateful for is making friendships like Aria and Will.  Even though the other three now pretend like I was never in the group in the first place, which I am sure they have been forced to do, that doesn’t matter to me.  I just hope they don’t do the same thing to Aria and Will.  
"It's ok Angel. You're here now. We're gonna have a wonderful time and you know you're welcome here anytime.  It's great that you have someone like Will to live with in LA.  I know things may seem horrible now with the death of your family, but wouldn't they want you to be happy?"  I asked.  She looked up at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face, a sight that broke my heart.  
"I guess so." She said softly.    
"I know so." I replied, a comforting smile on my face, before pulling her into another comforting hug.  
  
 **ARIA’S POV**  
  
"Can I join the hug?" I heard Will say from behind me. I turned around and looked up at him, then at Dalton who was smiling warmly, one arm out in an unspoken invitation, the other still tightly around me. Will smiled and came into the hug. He put one arm around me with the other around Dalton, and I did the same. A group hug with my two best friends, what could be better? In this moment, I felt happy. In this moment, I knew I would never be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

  
* _Three Days Later_ *

**DALTON’S POV**

I heard music coming from my music room and frowned slightly.  I opened the door to see Aria dancing to some music that she was playing through the speakers.  I closed the door behind me, leaning against the wall and waited for her to notice me.  
A few moments later, Aria turned around, spotting me standing by the door.  
“Dalton!”  Aria exclaimed, the music immediately forgotten.  
“Oh, don’t let little old me stop you.”  I said, walking towards her with a smirk on my face.    
“Dance with me?”  She asked, offering her hand to me.  I smiled.  
“You know I can never say no to you.”  I replied, taking her hand.  
“That’s exactly why I asked.”  She said, an innocent smile appearing on her face.  
“Cheeky is what you are.”  I responded.  
With that, she changed the song and we began.  
Honestly, I don’t remember the dance or any of the moves.  We were too lost in each other’s presence to even notice what we were doing.  It was as if nothing was there apart from the song and us.  Honestly, a bomb could have gone off next door and we wouldn’t have even noticed.  

When we finished dancing we, somehow, ended up in each other’s arms, our eyes still connected.  As I looked into her eyes, I honestly never wanted to let her go.  Out of pure impulse, I pulled her closer and connected our lips.  As soon as I did, sparks flew.  Not just sparks, New Year’s fireworks.  It was like nothing I had ever felt before.  I had never felt this in a kiss before or with anyone.  I knew from this kiss that she was the one.  The fact that I felt her arms snake up to wrap around my neck, as well as the fact that she relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back, cemented my desire to make her mine.  After a few moments, both of us pulled away for air.  
“Aria?”  I asked.  
“Yes Dalton.”  She asked in reply.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a long time now.”  I said.  
“What is it?”  She asked.  
“I like you as more than a friend.  I have for a long time.”  I said honestly.  She stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.  “I’m in love with you Aria, I have been for years.  I wanted to ask, will you be my girlfriend?”  I asked.  Immediately, a huge grin appeared on her face.  
“Absolutely.  Now shut up and kiss me.”  She replied before our lips connected once again.  I immediately melted into the kiss, forgetting about the rest of the world.

**WILL’S POV**

I was looking for Dalton and Aria to tell them that Kiva was starting to prepare dinner.  I saw the music room’s door was slightly ajar.  I raised an eyebrow and walked over to peek in.  What I was faced with made my heart melt and a smile appear on my face.  Dalton and Aria were kissing and I could tell that they could only see and feel each other in that moment.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Dalton had asked Aria to be his girlfriend by now.  They both deserved happiness after all they had been through.  I silently began to walk down the hallway when I bumped into Sophie, who was coming out of her.  
“Oh my gosh!  I am so sorry Will.”  Sophie apologized immediately.  
“It’s not a problem Sophie.  I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me.”  I replied with a smile on my face.  Sophie raised an eyebrow.  I could tell that she knew something was up.    
“Ok, what is it?”  She asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking up at me.  “Don’t even try to play dumb with me.  I can tell something happened.”  She said.  
“Dalton and Aria are in the music room kissing.  I am fairly sure they are now a couple.”  I told her.  
“Finally!”  Sophie exclaimed.  I smiled.  
“My sentiments exactly.”  I replied.  
“I want to see how long it takes them to tell us.”  Sophie suggested.  I smirked and nodded.  
“Good idea.”  She replied.

* _At dinner_ *

**DALTON’S POV**

Sophie and Will had been acting strangely ever since Aria and I came out of the music room after I asked her to be my girlfriend.  We are all sitting at dinner and they are giving each other funny looks.  
“Ok.  What is going on with you two?  You’ve been acting strange all afternoon.”  I asked, slightly annoyed at both of them.  
“Oh nothing, just how cute you two would look together.”  Will stated.  In that moment, I could tell that he knew.  The look on his face gave it away.    
“You know?”  Aria asked, widening her eyes.  
“Of course I know.”  Will replied, a smile on his face.  “It’s not hard to see.”  
“Know what?”  Becca asked.  
“Why don’t you two tell them?”  Will suggested, looking at me.  I took Aria’s hand.  
“Aria is my girlfriend.”  I announced.  Everyone around the table grinned.  
“FINALLY!”  My sisters exclaimed in unison.  This caused everyone around the table, including Aria and I, to start laughing.

* _Later that night – after dinner_ *

**ARIA’S POV**

I was helping Kiva clean up after dinner when she suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked at me.  I turned to her, curious as to why she had stopped, and noticed her smiling at me.  
"Kiva?  Is something the matter?"  I asked curiously.  
"Nothing my dear.  I just wanted to thank you."  She replied.  I was taken aback by this.  I stopped what I was doing and turned to her, very confused.  
"Thank me?  What for?"  I asked, dumbfounded.  
"For helping Dalton.  Before he met you, he was in a bad place.  Yes, he had music to calm him and help him through bad times, but when he found you, something changed in him.  He became happier.  It was amazing to watch.”  She explained, a kind smile on her face.  I smiled back.  
"Thank you Kiva.  In all honesty though, we have helped each other.  I went through some very dark times with losing my family, receiving hate online, and my depression.  Dalton and Will were there through it all, and for that I will be forever grateful to them.  They are the two most important people in my life.”  I said.    
“I didn’t know you suffered from depression.”  She said.  I smiled sadly.    
“Not many people do.  It’s not really something I advertise.  Before I left IM6, it was only my parents, Dalton, and Will.  I have been suffering with depression since I was 13.  It wasn't severe in that I was feeling sad and depressed constantly, but I would have these days where I would just lose all motivation to do anything.  Sleep, eat, talk, and even move.  Most days I was ok, but it came and went like a cycle.  The doctors weren't sure exactly what to call it so they labelled it under depression.  But, it started to go away when I found Dalton.  When I was around him, I felt happier and more at peace with myself.  I felt whole and happy again.”  I explained, smiling slightly at my words, but that smile disappeared at what I said next.  “When Dalton left IM6, he unknowingly took a piece of me with him.  I am so proud of him for everything he has accomplished in the time that he left IM6, but you can ask Will and he'll tell you that I was never the same after Dalton left."  I added. 

**DALTON'S POV**

I went to the kitchen to see if I could go and help in any way, but I stopped when I heard my Mum and Aria talking.  I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I wanted to know what they were saying.  
"...when he found you, something changed in him.  He became happier.  It was amazing to watch."  I heard my Mum say.  
"Thank you Kiva.  In all honesty though, we have helped each other.  I went through some very dark times with losing my family, receiving hate online, and my depression.  Dalton and Will were there through it all, and for that I will be forever grateful to them.  They are the two most important people in my life.”  I heard Aria say.  
“I didn’t know you suffered from depression.”  Mum said.  There was a pause before Aria began speaking again.   
“Not many people do.  It’s not really something I advertise.  Before I left IM6, it was only my parents, Dalton, and Will.  I have been suffering with depression since I was 13.  It wasn't severe in that I was feeling sad and depressed constantly, but I would have these days where I would just lose all motivation to do anything.  Sleep, eat, talk, and even move.  Most days I was ok, but it came and went like a cycle.  The doctors weren't sure exactly what to call it so they labelled it under depression.  But, it started to go away when I found Dalton.  When I was around him, I felt happier and more at peace with myself.  I felt whole and happy again. When Dalton left IM6, he unknowingly took a piece of me with him.  I am so proud of him for everything he has accomplished in the time that he left IM6, but you can ask Will and he'll tell you that I was never the same after Dalton left."  Aria stated.  I wanted to cry and smile at the same time.  She never told me that was how she truly felt about me leaving.  Tears formed in my eyes and I stepped into the doorway, revealing myself.  
"You never told me that that was how you felt."  I said.  Both my mother and Aria turned to look at me.    
"I didn't want you to feel bad about leaving.  I have always been and will always be extremely proud of you for following your heart and dreams.  I will never be the one to stand in your way of doing something you feel strongly about.”  Aria replied, sending me a soft smile.  I pulled her into tight hug.  
“You really are an angel.  My angel.”  I said in an affectionate tone.  I then pulled her in for a loving kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

* _Two days later_ *

**DALTON’S POV**

Aria and I were cuddling on the couch in the living room watching a movie when I decided to tell her.   
“Angel?”  I asked.  
“Yes?”  She asked, looking up at me.  
“I have something to tell you.”  I said.  
“What is it?”  She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
“I have decided to audition for the final season of American Idol.”  I revealed.  She smiled.  
“That’s awesome!  I know that you will make it.  I believe in you.”  She replied with a huge smile on her face.  I smiled back at her.  
“Thank you Angel.”  I replied, pulling her into a soft but affectionate kiss.  Eventually she pulled away.  
“So when is your audition?”  She asked curiously.  
“Three weeks from now.  I was thinking of singing Phantom of the Opera, but putting my own spin on it.”  I explained. She smiled.  ( ** _A/N: Please note that I am Australian and I have no idea how American Idol works – auditions, selections, etc.  Please let me know if I get something wrong_** )  
“Honestly, that would be awesome.”  She replied.    
“I’m glad you like it.”  I said smiling.  

**ARIA’S POV**

I am so proud of Dalton for deciding to audition for American Idol.  I know he’ll go far.  I then moved closer to him (if that was even possible), resting my head on his shoulder.  
“I love you Aria.”  Dalton said suddenly.  
“I love you too Dalton.”  I replied, an affectionate smile on my face.  
“You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that.”  He whispered.  
“I think I have.  I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”  I replied, smiling up at him.  By this point, the movie we were watching was completely forgotten.  I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**DALTON’S POV**

Aria had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I was admiring how beautiful and relaxed she looked when she slept.  I didn’t realise I was smiling like an idiot until she sighed in her sleep.  
Suddenly, I remembered a promise I had made to someone quite a long time ago.  I got my phone out of my pocket, trying not to jostle her and wake her up.  Luckily, she didn’t wake.  I then started texting my best friend from Texas.  Andrea.

**To: Andrea  
Hi Andrea!  How’s it going?**

**From: Andrea  
Hey bestie!  Awesome!  What about you?**

**To: Andrea  
I can’t stop smiling right now…**

**From: Andrea  
Dalton Louis Rapattoni…SPILL!**

**To: Andrea  
I may no longer be single…**

**From: Andrea  
OMG!  I WANT TO MEET HER!  She needs the best friend seal of approval.**

**To: Andrea  
She already has it**

**From: Andrea  
What do you mean?**

**To: Andrea  
You know her**

**From: Andrea  
Wait…What?!  Did you finally ask Aria to be your girlfriend?!**

**To: Andrea  
Yes I did and I cannot describe the happiness I felt when she said yes.**

**From: Andrea  
Awwwwwwwwwww!  You two make such a cute couple!  #DariaForever!**

**To: Andrea  
Daria? Really Andrea?**

**From: Andrea  
Yes.  Now stop talking to me and go back to your gorgeous girlfriend.  I know you want to.  Oh, and one more thing. **

**To: Andrea  
She’s asleep on my shoulder right now but what might that be?**

**From: Andrea  
Hurt her and I will hurt you twice as badly.**

**To: Andrea  
Don’t worry Andrea.  I would never even dream of it.  I’ll see you soon.**

* _A few weeks later – back in LA_ *

**ARIA’S POV**

Will and I had been back in LA for a few weeks, watching and voting for Dalton on American Idol.  Unfortunately, I had been having spells of depression lately, much more frequently than before.  I still hadn’t told Dalton about it and I had also begged Will not to, even though he thought I should.  I know I should as well, but I just…couldn’t.  I didn’t want Dalton worrying about me whilst he was focusing on American Idol.  He’d gotten so far already, I didn’t want him to fall apart now because of me.  Today, however, was worse than most.  There was one thing that was constantly in my mind.  Awake or asleep, it was always there, always lingering, always getting stronger.  That thought, was my parents’ death.  Questions swirled around in my head. _What if I had been there?  Could I have helped?  Why didn’t I just ask my parents to drive me instead of catching the bus that day?  Why am I alive and they are gone?  Why couldn’t it have been me? Why wasn’t it me?  Why am I the lucky one?  I don’t deserve to be alive._  
I know Will has noticed this because he has not left me alone for too long.   
“Songbird?”  Will asked.  I turned to him but stayed silent, my face completely blank.  “You need to tell him.  Dalton’s the only one who can truly help you.  Please tell him, or at least let me tell him.  I can’t see you destroy yourself like this.”  Will begged.  
“I don’t want to tell him.  He’s under enough stress with American Idol as it is.  I don’t want to make it worse with him having or worry about me.”  I replied.  
“Aria, this has been going on for weeks.  He’s your boyfriend, you’ll have to tell him eventually.  Plus, he has been through this sort of thing before.  Remember, he has bipolar disorder, he knows what you are going through when it comes to your depression.  You helped him with his, why won’t you let him help you with yours?”  He asked.  I honestly didn’t have an answer to this.  I knew that Will was right.  I had to tell Dalton.  But how?  I couldn’t just call him or text him and explain it all over the phone.  How would I explain what I was what I was going through, why I didn’t tell him, and why I didn’t seek help over the phone.  I needed to talk to him face to face, in person if I could.    
“Ok, I’ll tell him.  I need to see him face to face though.  I can’t text him or call him.  Whether it be in person, on Skype, or on Facetime, I have to see him.”  I stated.  
“We know he’s in LA for American Idol so it’ll be easier for us to meet up with him.  Deal?”  Will replied.  
“Ok.  I’ll call him and tell him that I need to talk to him face to face.”  I told Will.  Will smiled at me and walked out of the room.  
I got my phone out and dialled Dalton’s number.  I put my phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.  Two rings later, I heard his voice echo through the phone, instantly calming me down.  
“Hey beautiful.  How’s it going?”  Dalton said happily.  I felt guilty that that happiness would soon be gone.  
“Hey Dalton.  How’s American Idol?”  I asked in response, not answering his question, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.  
“Good, but that doesn’t answer my question.”  He pointed out.  Crap, I hoped he wouldn’t notice, but knowing him, I should have expected that he would.  
“I need to talk to you, face to face.  It’s really important and before you get too worried, no I am not breaking up with you.  You are too precious to me for that.”  I told him.  
“You sound sad.  And while us not breaking up is more than a relief, that doesn’t make me any less worried.”  He replied.  I could tell he was frowning by this point.  
“It’s something better explained in person.”  I insisted.  “When are you free next?”  I asked, hoping that it wouldn’t be too long.  
“How about tomorrow?  I have rehearsal from 9 to 5 but I am free after that.  We can go out for dinner?”  He suggested.    
“That would be nice.”  I replied, my voice timid.  
“Ok Angel.  I’ll see you at your place around 7 tomorrow?”  He suggested.  
“That would be great.”  I replied, a small smile on my face.  
“Ok Angel, I’ll see you tomorrow.  I love you.”  He told me.  
“I love you too Dalton.  Good night.”  I replied.  With that, I hung up and put my phone to the side.

**DALTON’S POV**

I had just gotten back to my hotel room when I got the call from Aria.  I am worried about her, she sounded sad and that is never a good sign.  I honestly wanted to see her as well, but the fact she didn’t want to tell me what was wrong over the phone unsettled me.  I was broken out of my thoughts by MacKenzie speaking.  
“Dalton?  Dude, are you alright?”  MacKenzie asked.  
“Not really, no.”  I said, sitting down on the bed.  MacKenzie sat down next to me.  
“What’s wrong?”  He asked.  
"It's my girlfriend.  She said she needed to talk to me face to face and it was important.  She told me that it’s not about me and that we’re not breaking up or anything, but ever since I got off the phone I have been thinking of possible situations that could have happened.  One in particular comes to mind.  I’m going to see her tomorrow, after I finish rehearsal.”  I replied.  
"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine."  He said quickly, not wanting to push me into saying something that I didn’t want to.  
"No, I should probably get this out, but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone."  I replied.  He nodded.  
“I promise.”  He said seriously.  With that, I began speaking again.  
"A few months ago, Aria's parents were killed in a house fire.  It was a freak accident.  From what I know, there was an explosion and then the whole house went up in flames.  When she came to visit me in Texas two weeks after the event, she was like an emotional rollercoaster."  I revealed.  MacKenzie raised his eyebrows at this.  "She’s been in and out of depression for a few years and her parents’ death has made it worse.”  I added.  He nodded thoughtfully.  
“So what are you going to do?”  MacKenzie asked, concern obvious in his voice.   
“I’m going to wait until I talk to her tomorrow to get the full story, but honestly, I’m not sure.  She has to want to do it for herself.  No one can force her out of it.  Trust me, I know from experience.”  I replied.  
“I think that’s a good plan.  Just know, I am always here if you ever need anyone to talk to.”  MacKenzie offered.  
“Thanks MacKenzie.”  I replied, a smile appearing on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

* _The next day – Will’s house_ *

**DALTON’S POV**

I knocked on Will’s door and waited for someone to open it.  A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal a very tired but sad looking Will.  He smiled at me and hugged me.  I hugged him back.  
“She’s in her room.”  He said, answering my unvoiced question.  “I don’t think you’ll like what you see though.  She’s had one of her bad days and I’m not sure that she’ll be up for going out for dinner.”  Will told me as he closed the door behind us.  
Ok, _now_ I’m even more worried than I was before.  Without saying a word, I rushed upstairs to her room, which I had learned was the old guest room.  Once I got there, I knocked lightly on the door.  
“Angel?  It’s Dalton.  Can I come in sweetheart?”  I asked.  I heard a soft “ _Come in_ ” echo from the other side.  I opened the door slowly to see Aria lying on her bed looking straight up at the ceiling.  I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.  
“Aria?  Sweetheart?  Talk to me.”  I asked softly, more of a question than a statement, as I knew what it was like to not want to talk to anyone.  In an instant, she sat up and embraced me in a tight hug.  I didn’t waste a second in hugging her back.  
“It came back.  It’s been more frequent than before.  It’s gotten worse.  Some days it’s ok, but others, not so much.”  She revealed, her voice low.  I knew exactly what she was talking about.    
“How long?”  I asked.  
“Dalton-” She began, her voice soft.  She looked up at me and I saw the tear tracks on her face.  
“Please babe.  How long?”  I pressed.  I needed to know how long she had been enduring this pain but I hadn’t been there to support her.  She sighed and looked down.  
“Since I got back to LA.”  She revealed.  I looked at her sadly.  That had been over a month ago.  
“Why didn’t you tell me honey?”  I asked, lifting my hand up to her face to gently wipe away her tears.  I wasn’t mad or hurt, I just wanted to know why.  She sniffled, as if she was trying to prevent herself from crying.  
“I was scared.”  She revealed.  “Plus, I didn’t want my problems shoved on you as you are already stressed enough as it is with American Idol and all that.”  She said.  
“Aria, baby, look at me.”  I requested.  She looked up at me, her tear filled eyes connecting with mine.  “I love you more than anything.  You mean way more to me than a talent show like American Idol.  Yes it is stressful, but it would mean nothing if I didn’t have you by my side.”  I said.  “You are the light of my life and I don’t know what I would do without you.  It kills me to see you like this; hurt, sad, and broken.  I am _always_ here to talk to if you ever need anything.  Remember, I know how this feels.  Being bipolar means that I can go from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows in an extremely short period of time.  I have never experienced the loss of my entire family, but I do know what depression feels like.  There is _nothing_ wrong with seeking help or treatment.  Whether that is from a doctor, a therapist, a close friend, or family.  Find someone and something that helps you to release all the tension and sadness, a way for you to escape.”  I offered.  It was a bit of a rant, but I didn’t really care.  I just want, no, _need_ to help her.

**ARIA’S POV**

I was thinking about the advice that Dalton had given me regarding my depression.  I know how hard his bipolar disorder was for him, I was there to help him through it.  I miss my parents more than anything, and it still feels surreal that they aren’t here anymore.  I love Will, he’s like my brother and I will be forever grateful to him and his family for taking me in when I had nowhere else to go, but it is not the same.  I remember Dalton saying to me once that “ _no one can force you out of depression.  Only you can do that.  You can have people help you, guide you, and be there for you, but you have to want to do it for yourself._ ”  As always, he was right.  I want to get better, and I want to get out of this horrible state.  I just don’t know how.  I know my parents would wand me to seize all opportunities given to me, not sitting around mentally destroying myself because they are gone, but I just don’t know how to do it.  I know what I have to do, I just don’t know if I have the strength to do it.  
I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.  
“Aria?  Dinner is ready.  Do you want me to bring something up to you?”  I heard Will’s voice echo through the door.  I knew what I had to do.  I forced myself out of my bed and walked over to the door and opened it.  Will looked surprised that I was up.  
“No thank you.  Could I maybe come down and join you all?”  I asked hopefully.  Will looked surprised momentarily, but then he smiled.   
“Of course you can Songbird.  We would all love that.”  He replied, pulling me in for a hug. 

**WILL’S POV**

I was honestly surprised that Aria was up and about.  She had been in a state of depression since we got back to LA and she hadn’t seemed to be getting any better.  I had come upstairs to offer to bring her dinner but something happened that surprised me greatly when I asked her.  
“No thank you.  Could I maybe come down and join you all?”  She asked hopefully.  I was surprised by her request, she didn’t need to ask, but I decided to give her reassurance.  I smiled at her.   
“Of course you can Songbird.  We would all love that.”  I replied, pulling her in for a hug.  After a few moments, we both pulled away.  
“So, what is for dinner?”  She asked as we walked down the hallway.  
“It’s a surprise.”  I said, winking at her.  
“Will.”  She said in a whiny voice.  “You know how much I dislike surprises!”  She exclaimed as we descended the stairs.  
“I’ll say this.  It’s something that you like.”  I replied mysteriously.  She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.  I am so glad to see that beautiful smile.  It’s been quite a while since I last saw it directed at anything other subject apart form Dalton.  With that, we both made our way downstairs with smiles on our faces.

* _A few hours later_ *

I was going to bed but decided to say goodnight to Aria as she was in her room already.  I opened the door and peeked inside.  She was laying down on her bed with the light on doing something, so she looked up when she heard the door open.  She smiled when she saw it was me.  
“Aria?”  I asked.  
“Yes?”  She asked.  
“I’m going to bed.  I just wanted to say goodnight.”  I told her.  
“Oh.  Ok.”  She said.  She then paused for a moment before speaking again.  “Will?  Before you go, will you sing to me?”  She asked hopefully.  I opened the door further and walked inside, making my way over to her bed.  
“What do you want me to sing?”  I asked, sitting down next to her.  
“Anything.”  She replied.  I began stroking her hair; something that I knew calmed her down.  I started singing Hercules by Fly Away Hero.  I knew it was one of the songs that she liked.  ( _A/N: Imagine Will is singing acappella and very softly_ ).

By the time I had finished the song, Aria was fast asleep.  I smiled down at her.  She looks so serene when she is sleeping, like all the things she worried about on a daily basis completely evaporated.    
“Goodnight Aria.”  I whispered.  I smiled and kissed her forehead softly, before turning the light off, getting up, and walking out of the room, silently closing the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

* _The Next Morning_ *

**WILL’S POV**

Aria is currently asleep in her room, so I decided to call Dalton to give him an update him on everything here.  She has started to get better than she has been.  I closed my door to show that I didn’t want to be disturbed.  I then picked up my phone and dialled Dalton’s number, putting the phone to my ear.  After four rings, he picked up.  
“Hey Will.  How’s it going?”  He asked.  I could tell that he was smiling.    
“I’m good.  How’s Idol?”  I asked, curious on how he was going.  
“It’s good.  Stressful, but I really feel like I am exactly where I need to be when I am on stage.”  He commented offhandedly.  
“I’m glad you’re having fun.”  I replied.  
“I still can’t believe I am in the top 10.  It’s crazy!  I honestly don’t deserve it.  There are so many people who are so much more talented than me.”  I stated.  I sighed.  
“Dalton Rapattoni!  Yes you do!  You honestly don’t give yourself enough credit.  I mean you do things with songs that no one else would even think of!  I honestly admire how incredible and talented you are.”  I said honestly.  
“I am not that good Will.”  He replied.  It saddened me at how self-deprecating person in the world.  He doesn’t realise how talented he actually is.  Before I could argue, he began speaking again.    
“Anyway, how is Aria?”  He asked.  Ah, the question I knew was going to arise.  
“She actually started to get better.”  I said happily.  “She’s not quite up to going out and about, but she has emerged from her room.  She has been having meals with us more and more.  She is eating as well, which is good.  She’s asleep right now so you can’t talk to her, but she is slowly getting better.”  I told him.  He paused.  
“That’s amazing.  She knows that none of us expect her to get better overnight, and we all know that she won’t, but I am so happy that she is starting to heal, even if it is slowly.”  Dalton replied.  I could tell that he was so happy at this new knowledge.  “I am so glad that she is on the road to recovery.”  He added.  
“Yeah, me too.  It is heartbreaking to see her so down on a daily basis.”  I stated.

**DALTON’S POV**

I am so happy that Aria is starting to cheer up a little bit, even if it is slowly.  I know she will never fully heal from the loss of her parents, and they will always be there in the back of her mind and in her heart, but she will eventually be her old self again.  She will always need someone, but she will eventually be happy again.

I didn’t realise I was smiling like an idiot as I walked back into the cafeteria until Trent and MacKenzie came up to me.  
“What’s up with you?”  MacKenzie asked curiously.  
“Aria.  She’s on the road to recovery.  It’s baby steps at this stage, but she will get there eventually.”  I told him.  Before MacKenzie could reply, Trent piped up.  Before he could reply, Trent piped up.  
“Wait, isn’t Aria your girlfriend’s name?  What’s wrong with her?”  He asked, his face full of concern.  
“A few months ago, Aria's parents were killed in a house fire.  It was a freak accident.  From what I know, there was an explosion and then the whole house went up in flames.  When she came to visit me in Texas two weeks after the event, she was like an emotional rollercoaster.  It's almost like she has bipolar disorder."  I revealed.  "She doesn’t, but she’s been in and out of depression for a few years and her parents’ death has made it worse.”  I added.  Both of them looked at me sadly.  Even though MacKenzie already knew this, I could tell he still hated hearing it.    
“I’m so sorry.”  Trent said sadly.  
“It’s ok.  You didn’t know.  Please don’t let is spread though.  Not many people know, about this whole situation so please don’t tell anyone unless I give you the all clear.”  
“Don’t worry Dalton, we won’t.”  Trent promised.  
“Thanks.”  I replied, looking at them both gratefully.  
“I have an idea.  Ask her and Will to come to Idol and watch you perform.  You told us that she watches you every week and votes for you.  Why not get her to come and see you perform?”  MacKenzie suggested.  
“Yeah!  Even better, organize it so that Will and his family know what’s going on, but Aria doesn’t.”  Trent suggested.  
“I need to call Will.”  I said excitedly.    
“Didn’t you just talk to him?”  MacKenzie asked, an amused smirk on his face.  
“Yeah, but I need to ask him about this.”  I said, before getting my phone out and walking outside.

**MACKENZIE’S POV**

“You can tell how much he loves her.”  Trent said to me as we watched him walk out of the room with his phone in hand.  
“Yeah.  It’s so sweet to watch.  After all the problems he has had in his life, having someone like Aria.  Seriously, I want to meet her.”  I stated.  
“Me too.”  He replied.  
We both smiled at each other and then at Dalton, who was currently on the phone on the other side of the room.

**WILL’S POV**

I was sitting in my room on my computer when my phone started ringing.  I picked it up and looked at the contact.  Dalton?  I just talked to him.  I shrugged and answered the phone.  
“Hey Dalton, what do you need?”  I asked curiously, seeing as I had just talked to him.  
“Will, I have an idea.”  He said happily.  I raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  I asked curiosity.  
“Would you and Aria like to come and see me perform on American Idol this week?”  He asked.  My face lit up.  This was the perfect opportunity to get Aria out of the house, out of her head, and she could go and see Dalton as well.  
“Oh my God.  Yes!  That’s perfect.  We’ve watched all your performances and we vote for you each week.”  I replied happily.  He chuckled at this.  “What’s the date?”  I asked curiously.  
“25th of February.  But don’t tell Aria.”  Dalton replied.  “Also, the song I’m singing is dedicated to Aria.”  He added.  
“Aww, that’s so sweet.  Are you going to tell me what it is?”  I asked hopefully.    
“No, I’ll leave it as a surprise for both of you.”  He stated.  I could almost hear the smirk on his face.  Before I could reply, I heard a knock at my door and Aria’s voice.  
“Hey, I have to go.  I’ll see you soon ok?”  I stated.  
“Yeah.  Say hello to Aria for me.”  He said.  I smiled at this.  
“Sure thing.  Bye!”  I replied, before hanging up, putting my phone down, and getting up to answer my door.


	9. Chapter 9

* _Day of American Idol_ *

**ARIA’S POV**

Will has been acting slightly strangely all day.  This morning he had been smiling a lot.  He also said that we were going out today.  When, I don’t know, where, I don’t know.  He did day I would like it though.  Hmm, I wonder what he has planned…

* _Later_ *

“Ok Ari.  Time to leave.”  Will announced.  I sighed but followed him towards the car.  Just before I got in, he stopped me.  I looked at him cautiously as a smirk formed on his face.  He revealed a blindfold from behind his back.  
“Oh no.  No way, I am _not_ putting that on.  First you won’t tell me where we are going, now you want to blindfold me?  Nu uh.  No.”  I protested.  Will shrugged.  
“Sorry sweetheart, but you don’t have a choice.  I sighed and he put the blindfold on me, helping me into the car.

* _Around an hour later_ *

“Will, are we there yet?”  I asked for the millionth time.  
“Actually Aria, yes we are.”  Will replied. We came to a stop and I heard him turn off the engine.  
“Can I take my blindfold off now?”  I whined.  
“Yes you can.  Let me help you.” He stated.  He took my blindfold off and I opened my eyes to notice that we were in a car park.  I looked at Will, a curious look on my face.  
“Why are we here Will?”  I asked, sighing in defeat.  
“It’s a surprise.”  He said with a smirk.  I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Will, you know I hate surprises.”  I whined.  
“Trust me, you’re gonna love this one.”  He replied, the smirk from earlier still present on his face.  I looked at him suspiciously.  Was it something to do with Dalton?  Was Will taking me to see him?  
“Are you taking me to see Dalton?”  I asked hopefully.  He smirked.  
“You’ll see.”  He replied, not giving me any non-cryptic answers.  He locked the car and took my hand.  “Come on, the entrance is this way.”  He stated.  He then led me through the car park to the entrance.  As we got closer to the entrance, I noticed that it was the entrance to the studio where American Idol was filmed.  No way.    
“Are you serious?”  I asked, looking at Will in disbelief.  He just smiled.  
“100%.  Dalton and I have been planning this for a while now.  We decided that it would be a good idea to bring you here to see him perform.”  Will revealed.  My eyes lit up in happiness that my boys had thought to do this for me.

* _Later – Dalton’s performance_ *

All the performances have been incredible so far.  It really is amazing to watch everyone singing.  Occasionally, I would look down to where the contestants were sitting to see Dalton’s reactions to each of the performances.  It saddens me to think that he is so talented but he doesn’t believe in himself.  Anyway, Dalton’s video had just played and the lights dimmed.  Suddenly, the stage was illuminated with bright lights and there stood my loving boyfriend.  He immediately started singing, and I was captivated from the moment he began.

**[www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI7EtAKTJlU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI7EtAKTJlU%C2%A0) **

_Hey there, Delilah_  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true

 _Hey there, Delilah_  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

As Dalton sang those last two lines, he looked straight at me.  I grinned and he smiled back.  It was then that I knew that this song was dedicated to me.  My heart swelled at the gesture and my smile brightened.

_Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same_   
_And you're to blame_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

“Dalton!  I love what you do with songs, always take them somewhere different, and you did it again.  You come out with so much confidence, really cool, audience responded straight away.  You took a folk kindof thing, beefed it up, it was like electric barnyard.  It was very cool.”  Keith commented.  
“Electric barnyard.  Word of the day.”  Jennifer commented.  She then looked at Dalton and began speaking.   “You know what I love about you is that you are the really cool, cute guy, but you also have a lot of heart, and that comes through every time you sing a song.  It’s true.  That’s why all the girls are like _Oh Dalton! Touch me! Touch my hand!_  I get it; because when you said ‘Hey There Delilah’ you went over there and you were really speaking to them, and that’s how you should sing a song.  You did really good job.” Jennifer said.  
“You are so comfortable.  Like, you are just so comfortable on stage and that’s a rare thing that people are that comfortable, it’s almost like home for you, and it bleeds through every time you perform.  I have to say, I love every time you sing, it’s like a completely different genre of music or it’s like a completely different type of artist, and that shows artistry, not just a great singer.  Which I think is important if you want to have longevity.  So, good luck.  They like you.” Kelly complimented him.  He grinned at her comment.  By this point, Will and I were also smiling.  
“How do you like it when all those girls scream for you?  Do you like it when those girls scream for you?” Harry asked Dalton.    
“Absolutely.”  Dalton answered.  Before Harry could continue, Kelly piped up.  
“Some guys were screaming too, why are you just saying girls?” Kelly defended.  
“No, no, no, I’m just saying, Keith remembers what that used to feel like.”  Harry replied.  “Hey, every time you’ve sung, you have completely flipped the concept for the arrangement, every single time, and so far, you are batting a thousand.”  Harry stated.  
He thanked them and then walked offstage with a big smile on his face, looking up at me and smiling as he did.  A few minutes after he disappeared offstage, my phone binged, indicating I had a message.  I picked my phone up and noticed that the message was from Dalton.

**From: Rockstar  
That was for you my Angel**

**To: Rockstar  
I know my love, I know.  Thank you Dalton.  **

**From:  Rockstar  
When I said I liked it when girls screamed for me, I meant it, but there is only one girl who owns my heart.  You know who that is?**

**To:  Rockstar  
I’m not sure.  Care to enlighten me?**

**From: Rockstar  
You know it’s you Angel.  I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again until the end of time, I love you more than anything <3.**

**To:  Rockstar  
I know Dalton, I love you more than I can ever scream <3**

I smiled at our text conversation.  I put my phone away as he appeared again to go and sit with the contestants.  I looked over at Will who was smiling at me.  
“What?”  I asked, curious as to why he was smiling at me.  
“You and Dalton are so cute.  It’s almost nauseating.” Will commented.   
“Oh stop it, you’ll be the same when you get a girlfriend.” I retorted.  
“ _If_ I get a girlfriend.”  Will replied pessimistically.  I rolled my eyes at this.  
"No Will, _when_.  You need to stop doubting yourself.  There is going to be a girl who comes along one day.  Who knows when that day will be, but you have to trust that it will come.  I know that you won't be alone forever, despite what you may tell yourself."  I retorted.  
"Thanks Aria."  He replied, a soft smile on his face.  
"Anytime Will."  I said, smiling back.


	10. Chapter 10

* _Later - After the Show_ *

**DALTON'S POV**

The show had just ended and all the contestants were going offstage.  I texted Will to ask him where they were so I could come and meet them.

**TO:  Will  
Where are you guys?  Do you want to come backstage and meet everyone?**

**FROM: Will  
Sure, we're still in our seats, but we should be getting up soon.**

**TO:  Will  
Ok, once you do get up, come downstairs and I'll meet you next to where the contestants sit during the show.  I'll then take you backstage to meet everyone.  Is that ok?**

**FROM:  Will  
Sounds great.  I can't wait :) **

**TO: Will  
Text me or call me when you're on your way**

**FROM:  Will  
Will do, see you soon **

I am so excited to see Aria again.  Having her in my arms feels like home, and there is no place I'd rather be.  I wasn't always happy in IM6, but there were several good long-lasting things that came from that experience.  My amazing friendship with Will, relationships I have built with people in the music industry, my fans, and best of all, my relationship with Aria.  She is honestly the best thing that ever happened to me.  

**SONIKA'S POV**

"Is it just me or does Dalton seem overly excited to you?"  I asked MacKenzie.  He smirked.  
"No, it's not just you.  His girlfriend is in the audience, that's why he's so excited."  He explained.  
"Ooo!  I want to meet her!  I'd love to meet the girl who makes Dalton so happy.  The one he turns all cute for."  
"For good reason.  He showed me several pictures of her and I must say, she is absolutely stunning.  Also, from how he described her she is an absolutely amazing person.  Oh, and her name is Aria, but he calls her his Angel."  MacKenzie stated.    
"Aww, that is so gorgeous."  I replied.  
Before either of us could say anything else, Gianna walked over to us.  
"What're you guys talking about?"  She asked.  
"Dalton and his girlfriend."  I stated.  
"What about them?"  She asked curiously.  
"She's in the crowd tonight.  That's why he's been so excited today."  I replied.  
"Do you have any pictures of her?"  She asked MacKenzie and I.  We shook our heads.   
"I don't think so.  You could ask him if you wanted.  Or we could follow him out and spy on them?"  I suggested, a smirk forming on my face.

* _15 minutes later_ *

We all followed Dalton out, without him knowing of course, in order to see the girl who made Dalton so happy.  Usually he's quite closed off, but whenever she is mentioned, he becomes so happy and his expression turns into one of love and affection.   We followed him out to where we usually sit during the performances.  We saw a girl and a boy waiting by the seats.  The girl looked of Latina origin and the boy looked Asian of some kind.  Chinese maybe?  As soon as Dalton and the girl saw each other, their faces lit up and she ran to him.  When they got to each other, he picked her in his arms spun her around, kissing her at the same time.   All of us melted at the sight of them.  They were so gorgeous together.

When he put her down and they pulled away, I could see him mouthing, " _I love you Aria_ " to her.  I had to restrain myself from squealing.  I noticed that the boy was watching them with a grin on his face.  He noticed us spying on them and smirked, but Dalton and Aria were too caught up in each other to even notice we were there.  

**MACKENZIE'S POV**

Will walked over to us, leaving Dalton and Aria to their own devices.  They were too caught up in each other to even notice we were there.   
"You know they'll notice you spying on them sooner or later."  Will said to us.  
"But they are so cute together!"  Sonika exclaimed.  
"Honestly, I think they are gorgeous together and I've known they would be an amazing couple for a few years now."  Will revealed.  
"Not to be rude, but what's your name?  I still don't know your name."  Tristan asked, I could tell she was hoping she wouldn't sound rude.  I knew Will knew this.  
"Oh, I'm Will.  I met Dalton and Aria when we were in the vocal group, IM6.  All three of us left though.  Each for different reasons."  Will explained.   
"Interesting." Lee stated, as if contemplating something.  
"Why'd you all leave?"  Trent asked curiously.  
"Dalton left because he wasn't happy in IM6 and wanted to go back to his old band, Fly Away Hero, which he did.  I left because I didn't like the direction they were going in, and I had many songs that I had written that weren't being used because they didn't suit the group.  I'm much happier now though.  Aria left for many different reasons.  They are two of my best friends though, and they always will be."  Will explained.  Before anyone else could say anything, another voice joined us.  
"Spying on I us I see."  Dalton stated, a smirk on his face.  I noticed his and Aria's hands were laced together.  I smiled at this.  
"Well you can't blame us.  We wanted to see the girl who makes Dalton so happy and turns him into a lovesick puppy."  Lee stated.  
"I do not!"  Dalton protested.  Aria giggled at this and looked up at him.  
"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you did babe."  She stated.  All of us then began laughing.  Dalton rolled his eyes at us.  
"Ok, guys, as you can probably tell, this is my girlfriend, Aria Evans."  Dalton stated.  "I can also see you have met Will."  
"Yeah.  We have heard a lot of amazing things about you Aria."  I told her.  Aria looked at Dalton lovingly.  
"I'm glad."  She said happily.  
"I have to say, you are absolutely gorgeous Aria."  Sonia complimented her.  
"Thank you Sonika.  I'm not exactly sure if that's true, but thank you none the less." Aria replied shyly.  Both Will and Dalton sighed.  Dalton looked at her sadly and kissed her forehead.   
"When are you going to finally accept the fact that you are absolutely beautiful?"  Dalton asked.  "You are my world, Aria, and I'd love to see you start believing in yourself as much as we all believe in you.  Especially me."  He said to her.  He then whispered something that actually made her tear up with happy tears.  
"Thank you Dalton, I love you."  
"I love you too my Angel."  He replied.  I looked over at the others.  The boys were smiling and the girls had tears in their eyes with huge smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**TRENT’S POV**

As I watched Aria and Dalton together, it was the sweetest thing ever.  The hugs, the kisses, the love that they shared, it was beyond cute.  I am so happy that they have each other.  Aria brings out a side of Dalton that none of us could even come close to touching.  Even just the mention of her name brings out a reaction from him that can only be described as a mixture of joy and love.  It’s amazing to watch.

**WILL’S POV**

I am so happy for both Aria and Dalton.   I’ve said this before, but I’ll say it again because it is so true.  They are perfect for each other.  They complete each other and just the mention or the voice of one will calm the other if they are in trouble or unhappy.   Once they broke out of their trance, I spoke up.  
“You were amazing Dalton.  As always.”  I stated.    
“Thanks.  I’m glad you liked it.”  He replied, grateful for the compliment.  
“Liked it?  No.  I _loved_ it!”  Aria butted in.  
“She’s right.”  I added.    
“Using your words against you, I wish you believed in yourself as much as we all believe in you.  You’re one of the most talented people I know but you don’t think so for some reason.”  Aria said. He blushed at our comments.  I knew how self-deprecating he was.  Aria too, but Dalton was very self-deprecating which was both a good and a bad thing.  Bad, because even though he has an amazing voice, is incredibly talented, and always gives amazing performances, he still doesn’t think he is good enough.  It’s sad that he will never realize how incredibly talented he actually is.  Good, in the sense that it makes him an incredibly humble and down-to-earth guy who doesn’t fish for compliments, but he does appreciate them and he is happy when people like his songs.  He constantly pushes himself to be better each time he performs and in the songs that he writes for both himself and for his fans.  

* _An hour later_ *

**ARIA’S POV**

It had been a long day and Dalton and I were currently sitting down next to each other in a silent embrace.  My head was resting on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his waist, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. It was nice to meet everyone on American Idol.  They are all really nice and I am sure that they are going to have a lot to say to Dalton about us as a couple.  But right now, I am just happy to be here in my boyfriend’s arms.  It feels warm…it feels like home.  I am so glad that Dalton is my boyfriend.  He is such an amazing boyfriend and I love him so much.  I think that he is one of, if not the, best things that has ever happened to me.  He and Will have been there for me through everything – good and bad.  I started crying at this thought.  He must have felt my tears because he pulled away slightly and I felt him look down at me.  
“Angel?  What’s wrong?”  He asked.  I moved my head so I looked up at him.  
“Hmm?  Oh, nothing.  I was just thinking.”  I replied.  
“About what?”  He asked, hoping I would elaborate.  
“About how lucky I am to have you and how you have been here for me through everything.  Good and bad.”  I replied.  He smiled at me lovingly. “I love you Angel.  I will always be there for you whenever you need me.  Anytime you need me.”  He said.  I looked at him and smiled.  
“I love you too Dalton.  More than you can ever imagine.”  I replied softly, leaning up to kiss him.  When our lips met, it felt just amazing as the first time we kissed.  A few moments later, we pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes.  A comfortable silence fell over us.  Well, as silent as it could be at the American Idol studio.

**WILL'S POV**

I was currently having a conversation with MacKenzie when I noticed Dalton and Aria cuddling.  I smiled brightly at this.  MacKenzie noticed my gaze shift to somewhere else and he followed my gaze, giving off an ‘aww’ when he saw what I was looking at.  He got his phone out and took a picture of them.  
“They are so cute together.”  He said happily.  I nodded.  
“They really are.  They have had a thing for each other for about 4 or 5 years now but they have been really close throughout that entire time.  Closer than normal friends usually are.  All of us could see that they were in love with each other except for them.”  I explained.  MacKenzie smiled at this.  
“I’m not surprised, seeing how they act around each other.  I’m glad to see him so happy.  It’s amazing watching the two of them together.”  MacKenzie replied, agreeing with what I just said.

* _15 minutes later_ *

We were sitting around chatting with the rest of the contestants from American Idol when the subject of how Aria, Dalton, and I met came up.  They had found out that the three of us had been in a vocal group and they were now all trying to persuade the three of us to dance for them.  They had never actually seen Dalton dance because he refused to.    
“Come on, please?”  Sonika begged.  “We want to see you all dance.”  She added.  Everyone else nodded at this.  
“We have a pair of speakers, you can give me your phone and we can plug it in and play some music so you can dance for us if you like.”  Lee suggested.  Aria and I looked at each other and sighed.  
“Fine.”  I said.  Aria fished through her bag and went with Lee to plug Aria’s phone into the speakers.  A few minutes later, Aria, Dalton and I were standing next to each other, waiting for the song. As soon as I heard it, I knew what it was.  I rolled my eyes but we began dancing anyway.

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9JQr0R1WTs&frags=pl,wn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9JQr0R1WTs&frags=pl%2Cwn)  ( _Into the Night – IM5_ )

 _I admit it, I'm lost in this feeling, it's got me reeling,  
Nothing can stop me, getting closer and closer,  
Closing the distance, no more resistance,  
I hope you're ready 'cause this one's for you _  
  
I smirked, knowing that Aria and Dalton were actually dancing _with_ each other rather than all three of dancing alongside each other.  I subtly made my way over to the rest of the contestants in order to watch Aria and Dalton dance, smiling the whole time.


	12. Chapter 12

**MACKENZIE’S POV**

Will had stopped dancing and we were now all watching Dalton and Aria.  It looked like their dance was a mix of freestyle and aspects of a dance routine to it.  I knew the song was by IM6 (a.k.a. their old band) so I assumed they would have performed a dance routine along with the song.  What was obvious as they were dancing was that they were dancing with each other, not just alongside each other.  It’s like their whole dance was just the two of them together and no one else was there.  Another thing that was just as amazing was amazing how in-sync their dancing was. 

* _Skip to after they finish dancing (because I am lazy)_ *

Dalton and Aria finished their dance and ended up in each other’s arms.  After a moment’s silence, everyone began cheering at Dalton and Aria’s dancing skills.  
“We never knew you could dance Dalton.”  Trent commented.  
“Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?”  I asked.  
“It never came up.  Also, I don’t really dance that much nowadays.”  Dalton replied.  
“You’re really good by the way.  Both of you.”  Tristan said with a smile on her face.  
“Thanks Tristan.”  Aria replied with a smile.  
“I have a question for Aria.”  Avalon said.  
“Yes?”  Aria replied curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
“We haven’t really heard you sing before.  Can you sing for us?”  Avalon replied.  
“We _just_ danced to an IM6 song.  My voice was in that.”  Aria pointed out  
“Yes, but your voice was mainly harmonizing rather than getting a solo.”  Avalon countered.  
“That is true.”  Aria replied, agreeing with him.  “Ok, what would you like me to sing?”  She asked.  
“Anything you feel like.”  I said.  
“Full song or just part?”  Aria asked.  Dalton suddenly whispered in her ears.  Aria nodded.  
“Just go a chorus.”  Dalton suggested.  Aria nodded at this.  
“Ok.”  Aria said.  “I’m just going to sing the chorus of   

**DALTON’S POV**

I was honestly excited to hear her sing again.  Her voice is angelic.  I looked over at Will and saw that he was smiling like an idiot.  It was very cute.

 _You said hey_  
What's your name?  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey, and since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah, and that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why  
I, I, I, I smile.

( _A/N:  The song is ‘Smile’ by Avril Lavigne, but for the purposes of this story it is going to be an original song by Aria_ )

When she finished singing, I looked over at everyone else, and all of them, bar Will, who was smiling like an idiot, were looking at her with mixes of shock and awe at her singing voice.  A few moments later, they all burst into compliments.  
“That was amazing!”  
“You have such a beautiful voice!”  
“You are so talented!”  
But one in particular stood out.    
“I’ve never heard that song before.  Is it an original?”  MacKenzie asked.  Everyone looked at him and then at Aria with an “Is it?” expression on their faces.  Aria smiled.  
“I mean it was only the chorus but yes it is MacKenzie.  Do you like it?”  She asked, directing the question at everyone.    
“Is it dedicated to anyone?”  Mackenzie asked as a follow-up question.  I saw Aria’s eyes wander to me.  
“Yes.”  Aria said simply.  Everyone, including Will and I, smiled at this.  We all knew that it was dedicated to me.  
“Is that new?  I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”  Will asked.  
“Yes, it is.”  Aria replied, smiling at him.

**NO ONE’S POV**

What no one noticed through their happiness and chatter, is that someone had been standing outside the door as Aria was singing…  
One of the producers of American Idol was standing right outside the door listening as Aria sung to the rest of the contestants.  As soon as he heard her, he knew she should be a guest performer on the show.  He opened the door to the room and walked in.  Everyone turned to look at him as he did so.  
“Who was that singing?”  He asked.  
“That would be me.”  Aria replied timidly.  
“You have a lovely voice.”  He complimented Aria.  
“Thank you very much.”  Aria replied with a bright smile.  
“What’s your name?”  He asked Aria.  
“My name is Aria Evans, Sir.”  She introduced herself.  
“Well, Miss Evans, as I was saying, you have a beautiful voice.”  The producer stated.  
“Aria, please, and again, thank you very much.”  Aria replied humbly.  By this point, everyone in the room, bar Aria and the producer, were silent.    
“Well, Aria, how would you like to sing as a guest on American Idol?”  He asked.  
“A-A guest!  Are you serious?”  Aria asked, a mixture of shock and disbelief in her voice and her face.  
“Completely.  Do you have anything that I could show them?”  He asked curiously.  
“Yes, absolutely.  All of my demos are at home on my computer so would there be an email address you would like me to send one of them to?  Sorry I didn’t bring anything with me, when I came to see my boyfriend perform, I honestly was not expecting this.”  She replied.  She seemed shocked but she hid it well.  
“I completely understand.  Here’s my card, you can send the demo to this email address.”  He said, putting a cross next to the email he wanted to send it to.  “We will be in touch alright?”  The producer replied with a smile on his face.  
“Absolutely.  I will give you my contact information, and I will provide it in the email I send you, but if you somehow lose it, you can ask Dalton for it.  If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask.”  Aria replied, her voice laced with kindness and professionalism. “Thank you so much for even the potential opportunity to perform.”  She added gratefully.  
“You’re welcome Aria.  You have a gift and it should not go unshared.”  The producer told her.  After they had said their goodbyes and exchanged contact details, Aria turned around to see everyone looking at her with shock and happiness on their faces.  She turned to Dalton to see that he had a massive grin on his face.  Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a kiss.  They pulled away and Aria grinned.  
“See, I told you that you would go far with an incredible voice like yours.”  Dalton said.  
“He’s right you know.”  La’Porsha stated.    
“I never thought I was good enough to be a guest on a TV show as big as American Idol.”  Aria commented, almost talking to herself.  
“I always knew you could.”  Dalton said.  
“Thank you my love.”  Aria replied, an affectionate smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

* _20 minutes later_ *

**WILL’S POV**

Everyone had dispersed to go and see their respective guests so it was just Dalton, Aria, and I in the dressing room.  We had got to know the contestants quite well in the 30 minutes that we spent with them.  It was nice to meet and get to know them all.  
“We probably should be getting home soon.”  I suggested.   “But I know that we will see each other again whilst you are here and we will talk very soon.”  I added on quickly.  Both Aria and Dalton agreed with this.  
“Ok.  I’ll see you both soon.”  Dalton agreed, before turning to Aria and giving her a kiss on the lips.  We then said our goodbyes and Aria and I headed off home.

* _At home_ *

As soon as we got home, Aria rushed to her room.  I wonder what that is about?  I followed her up the stairs and noticed that she had gone straight on the computer.  
“What are you doing?”  I asked curiously.  
“Sending one of my demos to the American Idol producer.  Remember the one who talked to me after I sang.”  She replied, spinning around and looking at me.  
“Oh, that guy.”  
“Would you help me choose one to send him?”  She asked hopefully.  I grinned.  
“Of course Songbird.”  I replied, walking over and looking over her shoulder at the songs that she had.  
After that, we spent the next half hour talking about, and deciding which one to send to the American Idol producer.  After we had emailed it to him, all we could do was wait.  
"All we can do now is wait Aria, so maybe you should get some sleep.  It's been quite the evening for you."  I suggested.  
"Ok.  But once I get to bed, will you sing to me please?"  She asked.  I smiled warmly at her.  
"Of course I can.  Just let me know when you're ready."  I replied.  She nodded and went off to get ready for bed.

* _3 Days Later_ *

**WILL’S POV**

Aria has been a bit more active and social these past couple of days.  She seems to be improving a bit.  I think seeing Dalton again and getting that potential offer from the American Idol producer has provided her with motivation to start working again.  I was currently in my room working on some music when I hear shrieking coming from down the hall.  Hold on…that sounds like Aria!  I ran as fast as I could out of my room to hers and opened the door to see the last thing I expected.  She was jumping up and down with a look of joy on her face.  
“What happened?”  I asked, wondering what could have provoked this kind of reaction.  
“They offered me a place as a guest on American Idol on the 10th of March!”  She exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
“Oh my Gosh!  That’s amazing!”  I exclaimed, ecstatic at both seeing her so happy and that America would finally get to hear her incredible voice.  “Have you sent them an email accepting?”  I asked.  
“Yeah, I just did.”  She replied excitedly, her smile never wavering.   
“We should celebrate.  Wanna go out and get something to eat?”  I asked.  I don’t know how, but her smile got bigger.  
“CHIPOTLE!!”  She exclaimed happily.  I started laughing.  
“Let me get my stuff and we’ll head off.”  I replied, jogging to my room to get my keys, wallet, phone, and slipping some shoes on.

* _At Chipotle_ * 

**ARIA’S POV**

Will and I were at Chipotle celebrating me being asked to be a guest on American Idol.  We had got our food and were sitting down at one of the table when I heard a voice speak from above me.  
“Aria?  Will?”  I knew the voice was male…hang on.  I know that voice.  I looked up to be faced with one my ex bandmates…Dana Vaughns.  
“Hey Dana.”  I greeted him, a smile gracing my face.   
“Hey Dana.”  I heard Will say from next to me.  I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.    
“May I sit?”  He asked.  “I don’t want to interrupt anything though.”  He said immediately afterwards.  
“Yeah, of course.”  Will replied.  Dana sat down on a chair across from Will.  
“Been a while huh?”  He said, a smile on his face.  
“Yeah.  How are you?”  I asked him, genuinely curious about how he and the rest of the band were in the months since I left.  
“I’m good.  IM6 is officially over though.  We just didn’t work with half the number of original members, and we weren’t gonna go through another gruelling audition process to find new ones.”  He revealed.  
“That’s a shame.  But to be honest, I never actually expected IM6 to last that long after you have four members leave.”  I stated.   
“True.  It was only a matter of time.  Anyway, how’s your music going?  How’s your family?  Do you have a boyfr- what’s wrong?”  He asked, a frown forming on his face.  I guess he saw my face fall when he mentioned my family.  
“My family are dead Dana.  My parents died in a housefire the day after I left IM6 when I was at a meeting with my ex boss to resign.  When I got home I found my house burned to the ground and my entire family gone.  So, now I am living with Will and his family.”  I replied, slightly sad when I mentioned my family.  
“Oh God, Aria, I am so sorry.”  He replied in shock, getting up and pulling me in for a hug.  I buried my head in his shoulder.  We may not have been that close when we were in IM6, but he was always there to comfort me if I needed it.  
“It’s ok.  I’m better now.”  I replied, breaking the hug.  “Oh, and I didn’t answer your last question.”  I added.  
“You mean the one about whether you have a boyfriend or not?”  He confirmed.  
“Yeah, and yes I do have a boyfriend.”  I replied, a huge smile forming on my face.  He perked up at this.  
“Ooo!  Who is it?  What’s his name?  What does he look like?”  He asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.  I smirked.  
“You know him.”  I hinted.  
“Oh my gosh!  Are you at Dalton dating?”  Dana asked hopefully.  I grinned.  
“Yes, we are.”  I replied honestly.  Will grinned at my admission.  “We have been for quite a while now.”  I added.  Dana grinned at this.  
“It was bound to happen sooner or later.  I think the only people who couldn’t see that you were in love with each other were the both of you.”  Dana replied, a smile on his face.  “I’m happy for you two.”  He added.  “I really am.”  I smiled.  
“Thank you Dana.”  I said with a smile on my face.  
“Also, congratulate Dalton on his progress on American Idol for me.  Also let him know that I’ve been voting for him y’know.  Same with Cole and Gabe.”  Dana said.    
“I will Dana.”  I replied smiling.   
“Hey, we should all catch up again some time.  Next time, Dalton, Cole, and Gabe should join us.”  Will suggested.    
“Absolutely.  Our numbers are still the same.”  I replied.  Dana laughed.    
“Me too.”  Dana said.  
He then got up, gave Will and I hugs, and we said our farewells before he walked out the door.

* _Back at home after Chipotle_ *

**WILL’S POV**

As soon as we got home Aria raced upstairs to her computer to check if she had any replies or emails from American Idol.  Just then, I thought of something.  Dalton doesn’t know.  I whipped out my phone to call him.  I clicked on his name in my contacts before putting my phone to my ear.  After a few rings, Dalton picked up.  
“Hey Will, what’s up?”  He asked happily.  
“Guess what.”  I said happily.  
“What?”  He asked curiously.  
“Aria got an official offer to perform as a guest from the producers of American Idol!”  I replied excitedly, my voice getting progressively louder as my sentence went on.  “We just went to Chipotle to celebrate!”  I added.  
“Oh my God, that’s amazing!”  He replied ecstatically.  “When?”  
“Top 6 reveal on the 10th of March.”  I replied.  
“Let her know that I will be there whether I am still in the competition or not.”  Dalton promised.  I smiled at this.  
“Thank you Dalton.  I mean it.  Not just for supporting her in this, but for everything you have done for her in the last five years.”  I thanked him.  
“She’s the love of my life and is unimaginably precious to me.  I would do absolutely anything for her.  When I heard that her parents died I was absolutely devastated.  I was happy that she is living with you though.  You and I are the closest thing she has to family and I am so glad that you can be there for her if I am not.  You don’t need to thank me Will, but thank you for those kind words nonetheless.”  Dalton replied.  
“Thank you.  She is very precious to me as well and I love her like a sister.  I believe that between the two of us, she is in very safe hands.”  I replied, smiling to myself.  We talked for a while longer before Dalton told me that he had to leave because he had to go to dinner.  
“Have a nice dinner and I’ll talk to you soon ok?  Don’t tell Aria I told you about this because I am sure that she will want to tell you.”  
“I won’t, I promise.  Talk to you soon Will.”  He said.  We then said our goodbyes and I hung up.  I smiled as I put my phone down.  I smiled as I remembered the conversation that Dalton and I had just had.  Just then, someone knocked on my door.  
“Will?  You ok?”  Aria asked, this snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.  Come in.”  I said with a smile.  She opened the door, walked in, and sat down on my bed.  I immediately brought her in for a hug.  “I am so proud of you Aria.  I always knew that you would make it.”  
“Thank you Will.  I know you will as well.”  She replied with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

* _A Few Weeks Later – Day of American Idol_ *

**ARIA'S POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room.  I had been nervous all day.  Why?  I am performing as a guest on American Idol tonight.  I know I shouldn't be nervous.  I have performed live for thousands of people before and I have practiced my song many times.  I just can't seem to settle down for some reason.  It might be the fact that this is the first time I have performed live on stage since my parents died but I am going to do it.  The song is going to be dedicated to them.  The thought made me smile slightly but that still didn't erase the many questions that were floating around in my head...  
 _What if they don't like me?  What if they laugh at me?  Will they like my song?  Am I really good enough to be a GUEST on American Idol?_  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out to calm myself.  Deep breaths Aria, deep breaths.  You need to calm down.  Will's going to be there, Dalton's going to be there.  There is nothing to be afraid of.  Remember how much you love performing?  This is no different.  You can do this.  I took another deep breath as I calmed myself.  
A few moments later, I heard footsteps come into the room.  
“Aria?  It's time to go.”  Will said calmly.  I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
“I'm coming.  Just let me get my bag.”  I said with a smile.  I picked up my bag and walked over to him with a smile.  
“Are you alright?”  He asked.  
“Yeah, I was just calming myself.”  I replied.  He smiled warmly.  
“Don't panic Aria, you'll be amazing.  I know you can do it.  I believe in you.  You just need to believe in yourself.”  He stated kindly.  
“Thank you Will.  That means a lot.”  I replied.  He grinned and with that, we left the house and made our way to the American Idol studio.

* _At the American Idol Studio_ *

I was backstage, feeling very self-conscious.  I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing to calm myself down.  
“Aria?”  I heard the voice of my love say.  My eyes flashed open and I was faced by my loving boyfriend.  A smile lit up my face and I immediately jumped into his arms.  
“Dalton!”  I exclaimed.  We stayed like this for a few moments before he put me down.  “I’m nervous.  Do you think they will like me?”  
“Well, all the contestants love you and the Producers asked you to be a guest on American Idol so I think the response will be positive.”  Dalton said with a smile.  
“Thank you.”  I replied before kissing him.

* _Later – Aria about to go onstage_ *

I was standing backstage about to go on and I was still very nervous, despite Dalton reassuring me that everything would be alright.  I didn’t know why because I had been on stage before, but somehow this felt different.  I don’t know what it was, but I didn’t like it.  The one thing that calmed me down was that I knew that Dalton and Will would be there and I could look at them as a calming agent if I needed to.  Before I could think on it any further, someone came up to me.  
“Miss Evans, you’re up.”  They said.  I nodded and followed them, doing as I had been instructed to do in rehearsal.

Once I was onstage, the music began.  I took a deep breath in and out to steady my breathing before I began singing.

* _A few minutes later_ *

By the end of the song, I was smiling like there was no tomorrow.  As soon as I began singing, all of my worries flew out the window.  Honestly, I missed this and performing live onstage is one of my favourite things to do.   

I looked around at the crowd and everyone was cheering.  A standing ovation.  I was shocked.   _They really liked me that much?_  
Ryan Seacrest walked over to me.  
“Congratulations!  That was such a beautiful song.”  He complimented me.  “I don’t recognize it.  Is it an original?”  He asked.  
“Thank you, and yes, it is.”  I replied.  
“Was it written for anyone?”  Ryan asked.  
“That song was written for a special someone, and I think he knows who he is.”  I replied cryptically.  My eyes quickly flashed to Dalton and I could see him cheering his lungs out.

**DALTON’S POV**

As soon as she finished, I was on my feet cheering.  That was amazing.  I am so proud of her for everything she’s done and I know she will go far in life.  I will be with her every step of the way.  I know it’s going to be a long journey to recovery for both of us, but I know we will get through all of this together.


	15. Epilogue - 10 Years Later

* _10 Years Later_ *

**WILL'S POV**

"DALTON LOUIS RAPATTONI!!!  I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!”  Aria screamed.    
"It's ok Angel, it'll be over soon.  Just breathe."  Dalton replied in a calming voice, knowing she didn't mean her words.  "Just think, in a few moments you'll be holding our babies in your arms."  He said encouragingly as he brushed the wet hair that was sticking to her sweaty forehead away.  Yes, that's right.  Aria is currently giving birth to her and Dalton’s first child – well the first of the twins actually.  Christmas four years after Aria and Dalton initially got together, there was a marriage proposal, and the next year they were married.   Even though my parents didn’t legally adopt Aria, my Dad walked her down the aisle as she had become like a daughter to him and he like a second father to her.  None of us have ever regretted taking her in.  I know she sometimes thinks of her birth family and the fire, but she knows she has us, and she has told us on multiple occasions how grateful she is for it.  Fast-forward five years, and there is now a set of twins about to be born.  All of our music careers are going strong and I am ecstatic for both Aria and Dalton.  Aria had decided that she wanted to have a home birth instead of all the hustle and bustle of a hospital.

* _A few Minutes Later_ * 

"One more push sweetie."  I heard the midwife say.  Aria cried out in pain and a moment later, I heard a baby cry.  I looked over at the midwife to see her holding a tiny baby.  Both Dalton and Aria both smiled instantaneously at the sight of their newborn.  
"It's a girl."  She announced, a smile on her face, giving Aria her daughter immediately.   
"Vera.  Vera Lynn Rapattoni."  Dalton said almost automatically, his eyes never moving from his newborn daughter.  I smiled at the sight.  Both Aria and I knew he always wanted to name his firstborn daughter Vera Lynn.  Aria was smiling like I had never seen her before.  The only time I have seen her this happy is on her and Dalton’s wedding day.   
The midwife smiled and cut the cord then took Vera to clean her up.

**DALTON’S POV**

It was almost like all the moments in my life have lead up to this moment.  Vera is absolutely beautiful.  I looked at Aria and she was absolutely in love with Vera.  As soon as I saw her, I fell in love all over again.  She I kissed Aria on the lips.    
“You did such a good job my love.  She’s beautiful.”  I said lovingly.  Vera then opened her eyes for the first time and I saw beautiful sea green eyes, almost identical to mine.  
“She has your eyes.”  Aria commented.  I looked at Vera and I could see that she was right.  Even though Vera looked almost identical to Aria in almost every way, she had my sea green eyes.  Aria pressed a soft, loving kiss to Vera’s forehead before the midwife took her to clean her up and then gave her to me to hold.  I gazed down at my daughter in awe and then looked at Aria who was looking at her with immeasurable love and affection.  
“Only one more to go.  It’ll be worth it.  If I could take away the pain, I would.”  I said to her.  
“I know you would, and it’s gonna be worth it.  Seeing Vera now, I know it’s gonna be worth it.”  She replied with a smile.  No longer than two minutes later, she cried out in pain.  “The second one is coming!”  She announced through gritted teeth.  I, reluctantly, gave Vera to Will to hold whilst I concentrated on Aria for the moment.

This baby took much longer to come out and, according to Aria’s comments, was much harder than Vera.  Vera only took about 10 minutes.  This baby was taking much longer than that.    
“I am never letting you touch me again Rapattoni.”  She growled.  I smiled softly, knowing she didn’t mean what she said.  
“Everything’s going to be ok Angel.  I promise.”   I told her, massaging her back and speaking as soothingly as I could.   
We didn’t know what gender it was purely because Aria and I decided we didn’t want to know the genders until the babies were born.

* _25 minutes later_ *

With one final push, the second baby was born.  It belted out a loud cry as the midwife caught it and cut the cord.  
"It's a boy."  The midwife announced, giving Aria our son.  Aria and my smiles grew even more (if that was even possible) at this new knowledge.  “Two perfectly healthy babies.”  She added.  “Well done Aria, they’re beautiful.”    
“Any names lined up for the boy?”  I heard Will ask.  I looked up at him and noticed that Vera was asleep in his arms.  I then looked at Aria, who was holding our son.  
“I was thinking Alexander.  Alexander William Rapattoni.”  She suggested, looking at me.    
“Perfect.”  I said, looking down at my wife and newborn son.  Will then handed Vera to me as the midwife took Alexander to clean him up before handing him back to Aria.  The moment that happened, Alexander opened his eyes.  They were exactly the same as Aria’s.  

I looked down at the sleeping baby girl in my arms, and for the first time in my life, I felt truly complete.  I have a wonderful wife, and now two beautiful children.  I could never ask for anything more.

**WILL’S POV**

"I'll go tell everyone."  I said softly, a smile on my face.  Dalton reluctantly tore his eyes away from Aria, Vera and Alexander to look at me, nodding his head at my suggestion.  His focus then turning back to his wife and children.  I swear I saw tears of happiness in his eyes.  I felt happy for him.  For both of them.  

I walked out, a smile on my face, to see Dalton’s family, my family, my fiancée Cassandra, and Andrea and her husband all sitting in the living room of Aria and Dalton’s house, as Aria had chosen to give birth at home.  They noticed me come downstairs with a smile on my face.  
“It’s a girl and a boy.  Vera Lynn Rapattoni, and Alexander William Rapattoni.”  I announced.


	16. Epilogue - 20 Years Later

* _20 Years Later_ *

**NO ONE’S POV**

20-year-old Vera Rapattoni was in her room on the Internet reminding herself where and when the event she was attending the following day was.  Once she had found the information she needed, she had an idea.  She went to her search engine and searched a name:  Dalton Rapattoni.  Her parents weren’t completely transparent about their past, especially their teens and early 20’s, but she and her siblings did know about their parents’ music careers, as they were fairly easy to find.  Between their vocal group with their uncles, to their father’s bands, to their solo careers.  Neither of her siblings knew much other than what their parents had shared with them or what they had seen online. 

As she was browsing, she came across some videos with her parents’ in the thumbnails albeit looking much younger.  This sparked her interest and she clicked on the one.  The longer she watched, the more interested she became.  She actually enjoyed their music, despite her usual dislike for vocal groups like boybands or girlbands.  After a while, she spotted a video of a mashup of two songs she liked - ‘IM6 –Call Me Maybe/Payphone’.  She knew that both songs were near 30 years old, but she liked them nonetheless.  The longer she watched, the harder she laughed.  

20-year-old Alex Rapattoni was walking down the hallway of his house when he heard his twin sister, Vera, laughing at something.  He stopped outside her door and peeped in to see her sitting on her bed watching something on her computer.  He looked at her in confusion.  Why was she laughing so hard?  What had happened that had set her off like this?   
“Vera?”  He asked.  She looked up, tears running down her face from her laughter.  “What are you watching?”  Alex asked, completely clueless of what could provoke this reaction from his older sister.  
“Too hard to explain, just come and watch.”  Vera said, motioning her brother over to her.  Alex walked over to his sister and looked over her shoulder as she restarted the video she was watching.

17-year-old Luna Rapattoni was in her room doing some homework when she heard the loud laughter of her older siblings echo from down the hallway.  What on Earth are they doing?  She got up and walked down the hallway towards the noise, which seemed to be emanating from her older sister’s room.  The opened the door and looked on at the sight of her older brother and sister sitting at Vera’s desk watching something.  She walked into Vera’s room and spoke up.  
“What are you watching?”  She asked.  Her siblings turned to her.  
“It’s Mum and Dad.  They, along with our Uncles, were in a vocal group called IM6 together.”  Vera replied.  Luna frowned.    
“We already knew that.  It’s not like it’s a secret.”  Luna said.    
“Yeah, but Mum and Dad hardly ever talk about their pasts.  We want to know more about it.”  Alex said.  
“Why don’t you just ask them?”  Luna said, stating the obvious.  “Wouldn’t that be easier?”  She added.  Both Vera and Alex paused, thinking over what their younger sister had just suggested.  
“Let’s do exactly that.”  Alex suggested.  “As soon as Mum and Dad get home, we’ll ask them.”  
“But they have to both be together.”  Vera added.  All three of them nodded in agreement and then went back to watching more IM6 videos.

* _A few hours later_ *

The five of them had just finished dinner and the twins were about to clear the table when Luna spoke up.   
“Mum?  Dad?  We want to ask you something.”  Luna piped up.  Her siblings stopped what they were doing and looked at her, their parents doing the same.   
“What is it sweetheart?”  Their mother asked.  Something in Luna’s voice told Aria that this wasn’t going to be a ‘ _can I go to a friend’s house for a sleepover_ ’ conversation.  Aria immediately knew that there was something more to it.  
“The three of us; Vera, Alex, and I, were watching old music videos of you and Dad.  We were wondering why you never talk about your pasts?”  She asked.  Aria and Dalton looked at each other knowingly, knowing that this would come up eventually.   
“It’s a long story.  We will tell you if you like though.”  Dalton said.  
“Yes please.”  Vera asked.  Dalton looked at Aria and they nodded at each other.  With that, Aria began speaking.  
“It all started when I met your father in a vocal group named IM6…”


End file.
